Endless Dreaming
by Ice Witch 0413
Summary: Her fathers a escaped from prison and now she's in foster care in Japan. She has visions from another time and her new foster sister keeps dissapearing into a well house for weeks at a time. Wonder what's in there... I stink at sumaries. 1st Inu FF
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:**** I DO NOT OWN ANY INUYASHA CHARACTERS OR SONGS I USE AS SCENE BREAKS!**

"Speaking" _'Thoughts'_

**-8-**** You fell away, What more can I say? These feelings involved I won't let them out. I can't replace Your screaming face. Feeling the sickness inside**** -8-**

She woke up panting. '_Not another nightmare…_' she thought she hopped out of bed and went to the bathroom to splash cold water on her face. It was storming outside a dull blue light flooded the bathroom threw the window just before she turned on the light. She proceeded to the sink briefly glancing at her reflection. '_God I'm so pale_' she thought taking a towel out from under the sink to dry her face.

Her hair was a fairy red and fell into waves down to her lower back. She buried her face in the towel and then stood up to gaze at her self in the mirror. Violet eyes stared back at her as she recalled the dream.

A child was running as fast as her tired legs could carry her. She ran into an alley and jumped on some garbage cans to climb up the fire escape. She hid in the darkness of a window sill, the air burned her throat with every breath she took. She then heard heavy footsteps behind her. He caught up to her much faster this time. She heard him stop and look around slowly he walked into the alley. The little girl squeezed her eyes shut and held her breath and prayed to the gods that she wasn't found. The man lost interest and left the ally glancing around to see if anyone saw him then he jogged away. She let out a sigh and stared up at the night sky how much longer could she last?? When she thought the coast was clear she climbed down and peeked cautiously around the alley. She then walked to the edge of the alleyway and looked to her left. Nothing she slowly turned her head to the right only to have a hand reach out a grab her by the hair.

"Where did you think you were running off to??" Her father yelled

"I'm sorry daddy I'm sorry!!" she squealed her eyes filling with tears as she struggled to free herself from his grasp.

"Sorry's not good enough sweetie" he growled and took out a knife "you have to promise never to do it again" he said inching the knife towards her exposed neck

"No!! Daddy don't!"

That was when she had woken up

But that wasn't her life anymore. She was no longer the scared little girl Born into a broken family. She sighed and walked back to her room. She slid under the covers and rested her head on the pillow knowing she couldn't fall asleep she laid there in deep thought.

After the night her father had tried to kill her she was placed in a foster home while her father was taken into custody. She loved her foster family she had been with them for 8 years now she smiled at the memories so full of joy. She loved her foster parents Sakura and Toya they of coarse had kids of their own Sakuya and Touboi. Touboi was older than she was but Sakuya was younger. This was now her family 8 years ago if anyone had come to her and told her she would someday have a happy family; she would have told them they were mistaken that was not meant for her.

**-8- ****Why won't you die? Your Blood and mine. We'll be fine, Then your body will be mine ****-8-**

He walked up to the house it had taken him a long time to find it but he didn't care he had finally found her. He smiled wickedly as the rain pounded down on him. He walked up the brick stairs to the door, he knew she was there he could feel it. He would claim what was rightfully his even if it had to be by force. He rang the doorbell and waited. It may have been eight years but he was family. He saw the door creek open and a mans face look at him threw the crack. He smiled at him.

"Can I help you?"

"I believe you have something that's mine."

With that he lunged at the door knocking the man flat on his back.

**-8-**** So many words Can't describe my fate. These feelings involved So soon to break out. I can't relate To a happy state Feeling the blood run inside ****-8-**

Something didn't feel right…. she threw back the covers and cautiously approached her bedroom door. She took a deep breath and peered threw the threshold. She saw a shadow entering Sakuyas room. Her heart lunged into her throat the figure was too big to be Toboi, Toya, or Sakura. Her family was in trouble. She ran across the room to her phone and pressed 911 leaving it off the hook as she silently searched her room for a blunt object. She found a metal baseball bat in the closet and made her way toward Sakuyas room. Using the shadows to her advantage she kept an ear out for any noise. She heard sheets rustling and turned to look inside. A man loomed over her sleeping little sister. He was watching her sleep with a knife at his back. Her hands began to tremble on the bat she swallowed and gripped the bat tighter slowly walking toward him as he leaned down knife braced above Sakuya. She swung the bat with all her might and felt the bat tremble in her hands when it hit him. He went down with a thud but he wasn't out. It was enough to wake up Sakuya.

"Run!" She reached over him to grab Sakuyas arm only to be knocked back as he gained his feet. She hit the floor and lost her grip on the bat. She pushed herself up and saw him grab Sakuya and slit her throat just as she was preparing to scream. He dropped Sakuya and turned around to face her. Her eyes swelled with tears as she took off at a sprint around the house. She ran into Toboies room and saw red. His mouth was open and his eyes gaping blindly at the ceiling. She heard a sound that could have been her. She didn't know where she was going anymore she ran blindly around the house stopping at Sakuras door to see her dead hanging halfway off the bed. She dropped to her knees and vomited. They were dead, all of them. She heard steps behind her coming down the stares. She ran for the front door stumbled and over Toyas body. She pushed herself up and stared at his body. Her hand rested on his chest she felt it rise and fall ever so slightly she smiled weakly hoping he was still alive. She checked his pulse and tried to open his eyes. She found a stab wound on his side. It was deep enough to have hit vital organs and he had already lost so much blood.

'_How long has this man been in my house?'_ she wondered before she realized it was too quiet. Rather than turn around she checked the shadows and waited for a blast of lightning. It illuminated the room and tossed his shadow over her. She gasped and then turned to see him looming over her.

"Hello sweetie… did you miss daddy?" he hadn't changed not one bit in 8 years. He wore a grin fit for a lunatic as well as a bushy beard. He backed her into the wall a scream trapped in her throat making it burn. He'd killed her family every one of them. He grabbed her by her hair and dragged her up to her knees.

"Daddy's little whore can't escape that easily" he whispered dangerously holding the knife to her throat.

**-8- Why is everything so fuckin hard for me? Keep me down to what you think I should be. Must you tempt me and provoke the ministry? Keep on trying I won't die so easily -8-**

Whoot! My first Inuyasha fan fic I probably should finish my other two before I start a new one should I? lol sorry got caught up with school college and what not so now I write when I can and I try to upload as many chapters as possible and I'm sure unlike my other stories the chapters in this story will be short. Idk if that's a good thing or not but please enjoy!

**Scene Breaks: "System" by Chester Bennington (from Linkinpark) from the Queen of the Damned soundtrack. **


	2. Getting to know the family

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANY INUYASHA CHARACTERS OR SONGS I USE AS SCENE BREAKS!**

"Speaking" _'Thoughts'_

**-8-**** So here I go I'll dive right in Break through the waves Straight to the ocean floor**** -8-**

"Now boarding flight 145 none stop to Osaka"

"Arashi?" she turned and found herself face to face with her new foster mother. She was a few inches taller then her 5'6" with short brown hair. She didn't look like a descendant from a line of priests.

"Ms. Higurashi?" she asked carefully. Ms. Higurashi smiled warmly.

"You can call me mama if you like. Are these all your bags?" she gestured to the single suit case and got a nod in response. "Let's go home"

'_Home…' _she thought wearily

**-8- ****And although my hands are shaking I lay perfectly still Cause I'm determined to let myself sink down****-8-**

_Three months earlier_

"What do you mean he got away?!" the detective screamed angrily into the receiver. He slammed it back into place and sighed he looked at his door and knew waiting somewhere on the other side was a scared 16 year old girl who had her foster family slaughtered, her own life threatened and the man who had done it had gotten away.

"What should we do with her?" his partner asked "she won't be safe here"

"Guess it's witness protection" he sighed the girl was still covered in blood and dressed in pink pajamas with little white bunnies on them.

**-8-**** And I know I'm buried too far down To feel the warmth from the sun again**** -8-**

She wasn't Arashi but her grandmother was she had passed away when she was four and she apparently was the only person who cared. She was a quarter Japanese and because of it she had been shipped away to Japan to be with another foster family. She tried to be optimistic but the voice told her he would come no matter what.

"Here we are" the taxi stopped at the bottom of a river of stairs Arashi could only gap at the distance.

"Aren't you glad you only have one bag?" Mama smiled at her and she nodded as they began to climb. "If you need to stop and rest just let me know it'll take you a while to get used to the climb" she nodded and didn't bother to say that she wouldn't need to. As a habit she'd run everyday for a half hour that included stairs and hills. She looked up and smiled this at least would be good endurance training. At the top was a small shrine where she supposed the family lived as well a well house and a huge tree. She took a few steps toward the tree then stopped remembering herself she looked back at mama who nodded. She walked to the tree and put a hand on it, it pulsed under her hand as she closed her eyes and inhaled its sweet scent. This was the promise of hope she thought and for the first time in months she felt the weight of her grief lift away just a little. The door to the well house opened and a girl in a green school uniform emerged carrying a large yellow back pack.

"Kagome!" Mama smiled at her daughter as they embraced. Arashi watched wearily as they spoke in low murmurs. She turned away and gave her attention to the tree it had an odd aura but it was welcoming. She reached up and touched the small hole in the trunk. She got the image of a boy dressed in red with white hair sleeping soundlessly with an arrow shot through his chest.

"Arashi!" Mama called puller her back from the vision. She drew her hand away slowly and turned. Kagome still stood at her side, she noticed then just how much they looked alike the only difference might have been the shape of Kagomes eyes.

"Arashi this is my daughter Kagome. Kagome this is Arashi"

"Nice to meet you" Arashi said with a bow. Kagome smiled and returned her greeting. They walked inside and were immediately assaulted with sea salt.

"Demon be gone! Evil entities disperse!"

"Grandpa!!" Kagome cried

"Don't interrupt child I'm cleansing you all of sprits"

"Grampa" Mama walked to his side and took the salt from him. "I'm sorry Arashi my fathers a priest here" Arashi smiled politely she'd read up on Japanese heritage before she came and knew the superstitions well enough.

"Instead of attacking everyone with sea salt and herbs you can spread the sea salt in the doorways. It'll keep them out of your home."

"In the door ways ehh…" he stood and contemplated her suggestion while analyzing her with a critical eye. "You'd make a descent priestess" Kagome and Mama sighed with relief now that grandpa accepted her, the hard part was over.

**-8-**** I could wave my arms and swim away, But never reach the shore**** -8-**

Nightfall came and she lay awake in a small room that she suspected was a closet but it had a small window all the same. They were all so nice, which surprised her; most people aren't lucky enough to get two gracious foster families in a row. She sighed and rolled over onto her side to look out the window she had a clear view of the well house and the tree. The well house had a similar aura to the tree funny how she hadn't noticed before. She saw a shadow move around the open space and she froze.

'_Now so soon!?'_ she panicked and sat up drawing a metal bat from under the bed. She eased her bedroom door open and moved out closing the door behind her. The house was silent around her. She held the bat tightly with both hands and silently descended the stairs. She watched the shadows carefully and kept an eye on the doors and windows. Was she going senile? She heard murmurs upstairs and decided to go back to bed. She hit a creak in the floorboards and winced. The murmurs stopped instantly she sighed and figured the jig was up. She was still silent but not as much as she had been.

"I have someone staying in my house for a while Inuyasha. She probably just got thirsty and went for water"

'_What's an Inuyasha?'_ she wondered distantly as she approached her bedroom.

"With a bat?" she froze with her hand on the edge of the sliding door. It was well past midnight and Kagome had a boy in her room!? She shook her head it was none of her business even if she was they were the same age. She closed the door behind her and put the bat back in its place under the bed. Ever sense that night three months ago she had a weapon with her always. Even a butter knife would do so long as she could defend herself with it and cause harm. Once she was back in her room their voices turned into indistinguishable murmurs. In the morning she was going to help grandpa in the shrine she would start school sometime next week with a full uniform and a set of brand new text books. Everything seemed picture perfect except for the shadows always circling in her mind.

**-8-**** But for now I will lay face first in the sand With the wreckage from ships that lost their way**** -8-**

"Inuyasha what are you doing here?!" said Kagome angrily

"You were taking too long" he grumbled

"I've only been gone a few hours…"

"We need to get going and find the rest of the jewel shards before Naraku we don't have time for vacations"

"This isn't a vacation I have to stay for a few days"

"Why?" before she could answer he threw up a hand to silence her, his ears twitched to the footsteps just outside her door.

"It's ok" she whispered. "I have someone staying in my house for a while Inuyasha, she probably just got thirsty and went for water" he frowned and looked back to Kagome.

"With a bat?"

"What?"

"I saw her downstairs, she looked ready for battle" Kagome yawned and tried not to go back to bed and ignore him.

"You're imagining things Inuyasha" Inuyasha scrawled and picked up her bag.

"Let's go"

**-8-**** And I know I'm buried too far down To feel the warmth from the sun again**** -8-**

this is my first inuyasha fan fic please be nice to me and don't forget to Review

**D**

**Scene breaks: "Dive right in" by Story Of The Year**


End file.
